


В аду никогда не бывает тихо

by japeteer



Category: Doom (Video Games), Hellsing
Genre: AU, Action, Canon Compliant, Gen, нелинейное повествование, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japeteer/pseuds/japeteer
Summary: Стоны мучающихся душ, крики демонов, разрываемых на куски, грохот выстрелов и визг бензопилы — без всех этих звуков Палач уже не мог представить свою жизнь. Но в какой-то момент в симфонию инфернальной войны включился новый инструмент, звучащий настолько органично, что мужчина искренне жалел, что не слышал его всё это время.
Kudos: 1





	В аду никогда не бывает тихо

**Author's Note:**

> Так же публиковала это фф на фикбуке, так что если вы на него натыкались там, не пугайтесь, я его не стащила, на всякий случай прикладываю ссылку https://ficbook.net/readfic/9552936

В аду никогда не бывает тихо. Стоны мучающихся душ, крики демонов, разрываемых на куски, грохот выстрелов и визг бензопилы — без всех этих звуков Палач уже не мог представить свою жизнь. Но в какой-то момент в симфонию инфернальной войны включился новый инструмент, звучащий настолько органично, что мужчина искренне жалел, что не слышал его всё это время.  
В первый раз он увидел — точнее, услышал — этого странного человека совершенно случайно. Во время очередной вылазки в ад после стычки с демонами, задержавшись на месте, дабы прочистить бензопилу, в которой неудачно застряли кости последнего импа, Палач краем уха внезапно услышал отдаленное, но весьма отчетливое:  
— Аминь!  
Членораздельной речи в аду мужчина не слышал уже многие годы. Даже не пытаясь побороть любопытство, он двинулся в сторону звука и довольно скоро наткнулся на открытую площадку, заваленную телами демонов с поблескивающими в их плоти клинками странной формы. В центре, не успев ещё опустить руки из боевой стойки, стоял высокий мужчина в длинном сером плаще. Стряхнув кровь с мечей, он одним движением убрал их куда-то в складки своего одеяния, после чего взмахом руки собрал разбросанное по полю боя оружие и странные светящиеся листы бумаги.  
«Священник», — подумал Палач, глядя на серебряный крест, висящий на длинной цепи у пришельца на шее. Мужчина помнил священников из позапрошлой жизни. В этой реальности они тоже были, но он не знал ни одного, кто был бы так искусен во владении клинком. Новый знакомый тем временем отчитал короткую молитву и двинулся дальше, ловко прыгая по скалам. Палач не стал его преследовать.  
Натыкаться на следы чужих битв с демонами поначалу было странно, но мужчина достаточно быстро к этому привык. По заверению Хайдена, странный пришелец — человек, и этого хватает Палачу, чтобы проникнуться к нему заочной симпатией. Порой их пути пересекаются, и бывший морпех с восхищением смотрит на вихрь из плоти и стали, в который превращается каждая битва священника с адскими ордами. Порой он и сам чувствует чужой взгляд, казалось, прожигающий насквозь, но всегда неизменно одобряющий.  
По какой-то негласной договоренности, они не лезут в охоту друг друга, держась на расстоянии и только изредка помогая, если дела идут совсем плохо. Подстрелить неудачно зашедшего за спину демона или обнаружить нескольких после собственной битвы, пронзённых чужими штыками, становится привычным делом. Палач неизменно уносит чужое оружие с собой, и у него даже собирается небольшая коллекция таких клинков.  
После очередной подобной вылазки доктор как бы невзначай напоминает, что в твердыне Рока есть еще пара свободных комнат. Палач взглядом посылает его куда подальше, но не забрасывает эту идею совершенно. Позвать священника с собой звучит неплохо, наверно? Мужчина вспоминает годы службы в рядах Ночных Стражей и думает, что был бы не прочь вернуть то время. Он привык сражаться один, но чувствовать рядом поддержку умелого бойца тоже не так плохо.  
Палач понятия не имеет, как священник каждый раз умудряется выходить из боя без ран и откуда у него столько мечей. Он определённо человек, доктор бы не ошибся и не соврал, но подобные фокусы обычному человеку явно не по зубам. В конце концов мужчина решает во все это не лезть, полагая, что разберется со странностями своего нечаянного знакомого потом. Однако время разбираться настает раньше, чем он думает.

Орда демонов загоняет его на узкий уступ, под которым кипит своими обжигающими парами целое море магмы. Адские твари напирают на него нескончаемым, каким-то абсолютно неприличным потоком, и мужчина мысленно перебирает не один десяток ругательств, то и дело заводя бензопилу и практически жонглируя оружием, как внезапно сверху рядом с ним приземляется священник, принося с собой еще одну инфернальную рать. Палач думает, что этот день не мог стать еще лучше.  
Несмотря на значительно увеличившееся количество демонов, сражаться, чувствуя за спиной чужую поддержку, становится заметно проще. Клинки появляются в чужих руках смертоносными веерами, чтобы через секунду ливнем обрушиться на головы адских тварей, а арсенале мужчины обнаруживаются не только мечи, но даже взрывчатка. Палач с упоением слушает чужую речь на незнакомом странном наречии, думая, что ему явно этого не хватало.  
Наконец поток демонов иссякает, и у них появляется возможность передохнуть. Палач видит, что священник ранен и, судя по крови на его одежде, достаточно серьезно, но по какой-то причине вообще не выказывает беспокойства по этому поводу. Вместо этого он привычным взмахом руки собирает своё оружие и, поправив на носу очки, поворачивается к морпеху.  
— Спасибо. — Слышать его голос спокойным и не искаженным злобой и безумием оказывается чертовски непривычно. Палач молча кивает в ответ, после чего священник внезапно протягивает ему руку: — Александр Андерсон.  
Мужчина смотрит на чужую широкую ладонь, не вполне осознавая, что ему надо сделать. Из памяти выплывает еще одно полузабытое воспоминание: люди так здороваются. Он отвечает на приветствие.  
— Палач Рока, — представляет его Хайден.  
Андерсон ухмыляется:  
— Отличное имя.  
Повисает неловкая тишина, во время которой мужчина, медленно перезаряжая дробовик, думает о сложившейся ситуации. В конце концов он решает: почему бы и нет? Сражаться бок о бок с этим странным человеком оказалось легко и приятно, и его миссия может стать если не легче, то заметно веселее. Да и свободная комната всё ещё пустует. Они оба изрядно вымотались, а священнику явно нужна медицинская помощь; Палач не уверен насчет пределов его организма.  
Он приказывает Хайдену открыть портал и приглашающе кивает в сторону образовавшегося кольца. Андерсон, немного помедлив, согласно пожимает плечами и идёт вслед за ним. Чужие шаги по каменному полу звучат чертовски странно, но мужчина думает, что сможет к этому привыкнуть.  
— Этот мир может отличаться от того, который вы знаете, так что я готов ответить на все ваши вопросы, — непривычно услужливым тоном говорит доктор.  
Священник коротко благодарит его, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Палач снимает шлем и слышит, как Андерсон за его спиной хрустит суставами, потягиваясь. Он определенно может к этому привыкнуть.


End file.
